


Вырваться бы отсюда

by Marveloman_MC



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveloman_MC/pseuds/Marveloman_MC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Халлдор – обычный шестнадцатилетний парень с дефицитом внимания. Однажды в его поле зрения попадает загадочный мужчина со странными привычками, живущий в соседнем доме. История о том, как сложно порой бывает человеку выбрать между сладкой иллюзией счастья и полной неопределённости реальностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вырваться бы отсюда

**Author's Note:**

> Моя самая любимая (из своих собственных) работа, несколько недооцененная читателями по сравнению со многими другими моими фиками.
> 
> В фанфике присутствуют сонг-части, соответствующие снам Иса:  
> 1\. Apulanta – Zombeja  
> 2\. Woodkid – Run Boy Run   
> 3\. Editors – Escape the Nest
> 
> И саунд к заключительной части (идёт после третьего сна):  
> Apulanta – Pihtiote

Вечер заполняет собой город, топит его в темноте; яркие праздничные гирлянды и уличные фонари подмигивают мне, соблазняя, как молодая куртизанка; снег, что хлопьями валит с неба, застилая собой всё в пределах видимости, белоснежен, лишь на асфальте он приобретает слегка сероватый оттенок, как раз в тон моих волос. На улице царит по-настоящему воодушевляющая атмосфера, и люди, вечно хмурые, закрытые ото всех в своих проблемах и переживаниях, как в коконах, наконец преображаются: на их лицах появляются счастливые, даже немного детские улыбки, да и сами они будто расцветают на время праздников, становятся совершенно непохожими на себя будничных. Всё происходящее во время рождественских каникул заставляет каждого человека, даже заядлого скептика, хотя бы на краткий миг поверить в то, что чудеса случаются; под укоризненными взглядами игрушек с витрин магазинов нельзя отрицать существование волшебства.

В такие дни, как этот, домой идти не хочется совершенно. Не нужно тепло, не нужен мнимый уют домашнего очага, нет. Вот он, уют, посмотрите: из ещё не закрытой пекарни ветер доносит до меня запах булочек с карамельным кремом, счастливые люди ходят по улицам, воздушно-капельным путём передавая свои улыбки другим, дети веселятся в преддверии самого праздника и, что немаловажно, множества подарков. Здесь, на улице, среди людей, мне куда спокойнее, чем наедине с собой дома. Родители, держу пари, домой возвращаться не собираются – работа, как же! – а брат похож скорее на тень юного парня, чем на живого человека. Однако же, выбора у меня нет, а потому я отрываюсь от созерцания витрин магазинов, украшенных к Рождеству, и быстро шагаю по направлению к своему дому – нарушать комендантский час уже в третий раз за месяц совершенно не хотелось.

Каждый раз, возвращаясь домой, я надеюсь, что меня встретит мама, приветливо улыбающаяся и предлагающая съесть свежего домашнего печенья; папа, сдержанно кивающий в знак приветствия; брат, фактически душащий в объятиях, и от этого смущённо краснеющий. Воспоминания о счастливых детских годах, о любящей семье терзают сознание, накрывают, как цунами, заставляют на несколько мгновений перестать дышать, выбивая воздух из лёгких. Перед глазами мелькают картинки, словно кадры из фильма, напоминающие о самых ярких моментах прошедших лет, а на сердце становится неумолимо тяжело, когда я возвращаюсь в реальность, где меня ждёт только тягучая тишина и одиночество. Нет, можно, конечно, разыскать брата, если он вообще дома, попытаться как-то расшевелить его, да только это уже не пройдёт, а даже если что-то выйдет, то это будет совершенно не то, что раньше.

С каждым годом я всё больше отдаляюсь от семьи; с каждым годом Рождество теряет свои краски, превращается в длинную и бессмысленную формальную дрянь, которую праздником назвать язык не поворачивается.

 

Со вздохом поднимаюсь по лестнице, стараясь как можно быстрее преодолеть расстояние в полтора десятка ступенек, – боюсь увязнуть в этой противной липкой тишине, как в топи. Хочется рассеять её, поэтому я топаю немного громче, чем обычно, дверь в комнату закрываю резче, и хлопок, кажется, разносится по всему второму этажу. Впрочем, тем лучше – теперь есть хоть какая-то иллюзия жизни или некоего её подобия.

На столе валяется альбом с одним из незаконченных рисунков, и хочется продолжить ранее начатую работу в карандаше над очередным натюрмортом – это всё же несколько более полезное времяпрепровождение, чем разглядывание узоров на обоях. Я, было, собрался и начал доставать ластик с парой новеньких простых карандашей, но тут поймал себя на мысли, что нечто привлекло моё внимание. Какое-то движение, едва и, судя по всему, чисто случайно уловленное боковым зрением. Поведя бровью, будто не доверяя собственным мыслям, я выглянул в окно, ища взглядом то, что могло меня заинтересовать. Картинка рисовалась не самая привлекательная: узкой улочкой от моего района был отделён другой, куда менее благополучный, и я ожидал увидеть что-то нелицеприятное вроде очередного ограбления или избиения каким-то пьяницей ребёнка - подобное нередко можно было наблюдать. Однако мои предположение не подтвердились: в соседнем доме свет горел только в одной квартире, да и тот был тусклым, но разглядеть силуэт в окне я всё же смог. Поначалу было непонятно, чем это могло привлечь моё внимание: обычный человек, мужчина, судя по широким плечам, вырисовывал какие-то узоры и закорючки на частично запотевшем стекле. Рядовое, в принципе, занятие, особенно для человека, обделённого фантазией и неспособного придумать что-то более интересное. Тем не менее, раз это смогло зацепить меня, значит, было в этом что-то... этакое. Непонятно, что именно, но ведь было, чёрт возьми! Я ещё никогда не отвлекался по пустякам.

Наблюдать за тем, как совершенно незнакомый мне мужчина выводит какие-то узоры на стекле – странно. Делать это десять минут подряд – странно в квадрате. Подмечать каждую деталь, каждую мелочь этого рисунка, каждое новое движение ловких пальцев, оставляющее очередной след на стекле – откровенно глупо. И всё же я не мог, почти физически не мог отвести взгляд, его будто поймал он, ловкий фокусник и искуситель из соседнего дома, и намертво приковал к себе. Впрочем, вскоре пришлось пожалеть о своей невнимательности: он, видимо, заметил, что пара тёмно-лиловых глаз жадно пожирала каждый миллиметр его рисунка, и мужчина, убрав руку от стекла, поднял взгляд, выискивая горе-шпиона. Я ничего лучше не успел придумать, кроме как рывком отодвинуться в сторону, убирая себя из его поля зрения. Жаль, что рядом стоял стул, о который я споткнулся, а уже через несколько секунд валялся на полу, потирая ушибленное из-за неаккуратного приземления место. С некоторым трудом поднявшись, – проклятая тупая боль отдалась по всей ноге, когда я, вроде бы, аккуратно на неё ступил – я ещё раз взглянул на соседний дом, где уже ни в одном окне не горел свет. С досадой вздохнув, всё же решил, что на этот вечер приключений хватит. 

Быстро сняв с себя одежду и кинув её прямо на пол, я забрался на кровать, укрываясь тёплым зимним одеялом. Несмотря на все усилия, выкинуть назойливые мысли о странном соседе из головы так и не удалось.

***

В нос ударил сильный запах гнили и пота. Он привёл меня в чувства, выводя из состояния полного забытия. Вонь работала не хуже нашатырного спирта, в мгновение ока возвращая к реальности, но из-за неё было практически невозможно дышать, поэтому я старался вдыхать и выдыхать как можно реже, дабы не мучить лишний раз себя и свой желудок в частности. Немного привыкнув к обстановке, я всё же огляделся. Взору представилась средних размеров комната, совершенно без мебели, только в углу валялось нечто, накрытое каким-то изрядно потрёпанным жизнью покрывалом. Я попытался приглядеться и понять, что же именно там находилось, однако меня отвлёк низкий раскатистый голос, донёсшийся прямо из-за моей спины. Я вздрогнул; кто-то, судя по интонации, задал вопрос на непонятном языке.

Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, от волнения совершенно забыв, что так делать не стоило, и, подавившись отвратным воздухом, гнилым, липким, который, кажется, осел на стенках горла, я с горем пополам взял себя в руки и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на говорившего. Увиденное, скажу прямо, приятно удивило: статный мужчина с выбивающейся из-под капюшона прядкой золотистых волос и ярко-зелёными, почти изумрудными глазами, чей взгляд, то ли с хитрецой, то ли с интересом был уставлен на меня. Почти вся его одежда была чёрной, за исключением шарфа оранжевого цвета, обмотанного вокруг половины лица и, судя по всему, служившего маской; собственно, из-за него и было видно только глаза незнакомца.  
Вспомнив, что тот меня о чём-то спрашивал, я встрепенулся и неуверенно начал:

— Ты… вы говорите по-исландски? 

Надежды на то, что иностранец знает такой редкий язык, фактически не было, поэтому я уже начал усиленно вспоминать все знакомые английские слова, когда он, немного помедлив, ответил:

— Да.

Это утверждение, произнесённое с почти незаметным южным акцентом, заставило меня поверить в то, что всё не так плохо. В конце концов, можно будет без проблем выведать у незнакомца, куда я попал. Однако начать расспрашивать его я не успел – он меня опередил.

— Я спросил, как ты себя чувствуешь. Всё в порядке? — мужчина произнёс это, склонившись надо мной, пришлось даже податься чуть-чуть назад, чтобы не причинять ни ему, ни себе видимых неудобств.

Осмыслив сказанное им, я едва было не возмутился вслух. Всё ли в порядке?! Я застрял чёрт знает где, в одной комнате с незнакомым человеком, да и… нет, ну он серьёзно?! Что за бред?

— Вроде как да, — в противоположность своим мыслям ответил я, не рискуя накидываться на незнакомца с полными неподдельного возмущения криками. — Одно интересно… не сочтите меня сумасшедшим или вроде того, но… я где вообще?  
Выражение его лица изменилось – это было понятно даже несмотря на скрывающую лицо маску; изменился и взгляд мужчины, он стал… весёлым? 

Через пару секунд раздался звонкий смех, который было слышно, как бы незнакомец не старался его скрыть. Взглянув на меня так, будто я с Луны свалился, он всё же соизволил ответить.

— Ну ты, парень, даёшь! Я, конечно, всё понимаю, шок и всякое такое, но… впрочем, ладно. Если кратко, то мы тут с тобой – дичь. Знаешь, как на охоте – пушечное мясо. Свыкнись с этой мыслью. Свыкся? — он выжидающе глянул на меня. Впрочем, не прождав и нескольких секунд и не обратив внимания на моё замешательство, он продолжил: — Вижу, что да. Итак, мы тут играем в Humans vs Zombies, понимаешь? Кто кого. Почти как в компьютерной игрушке, только вживую. И совсем не на бонусные баллы и новые уровни. Тут тебе придётся отстаивать нечто более ценное, — мужчина вновь приблизился ко мне, и у меня просто не было возможности отодвинуться: за спиной – стена, в мыслях – целые американские горки; можно сказать, что мне было не до происходящего. Незнакомец приблизил своё лицо к моему, видимо, следя за реакцией, после чего, обдав чуть сбитым от рассказа дыханием щёку, прошептал, тщательно выговаривая каждую букву слова, от которого волосы по всему телу стали дыбом, а руки непроизвольно затряслись: — Жизнь.

Вмиг отстранившись, он встал на ноги и, одарив меня каким-то странным взглядом, спросил:

— А что ты вообще умеешь, парниша?

Я опешил от подобного вопроса. Что этот пс… странный человек хочет услышать? Да и что вообще имеет в виду? Вышивание крестиком? Скиллы в Варфэйс? Нет, определённо что-то другое…

Недовольно цокнув языком, мужчина пояснил:

— Можешь держать в руках оружие? Стрелять? — после того как я дважды отрицательно покачал головой, незнакомец воззрился на меня, как на худшую в мире обузу. Или, по крайней мере, никчёмного инвалида. — А минет сделать сможешь? — сказано сие было с такой ангельской интонацией, что я поначалу и не сообразил, что именно он мне предлагал. Когда наконец смысл слов дошёл до меня, я вновь подавился воздухом, на этот раз от возмущения. Уверенность в том, что щёки приобрели ярко-томатный оттенок, крепла с каждой секундой нервного кашля. 

Мужчина тем временем присел и чуть ли не бережно похлопал меня по спине, интересуясь:

— Хэй, ты чего? Что с тобой случилось?

От того, чтобы зайтись очередным приступом кашля, удержало осознание, что для этого человека подобные предложения, шуточные или не очень, были нормальными. Обижаться на него за привычку было бы глупо, и эти мысли даже немного успокоили меня, помогая прийти в себя куда лучше, чем неумелые похлопывания по спине. 

— Ну что, ты в норме?

Обеспокоенность в голосе незнакомца приятно меня удивила, поэтому я, собравшись, кивнул.

— Да, не беспокойся, — поднявшись на ноги, я вновь принялся оглядывать комнату. На глаза вновь попалось то самое нечто, накрытое покрывалом, и я, осмелившись, спросил: — А там что? — жестом указал в тот угол.

Мужчина, повернув голову, усмехнулся, то ли весело, то ли как-то нервно.

— Это ребята, которые как-то на днях пожаловали ко мне. Ну, знаешь, чаю попить, за жизнь поболтать… а впрочем, иди да сам глянь.

Стало совсем не по себе. Чёрт знает, что там может оказаться, учитывая то, где я находился. Однако любопытство, до этого дремавшее мертвецким сном, в этот момент зазвонило во все колокола, настаивая на том, чтобы я заглянул под покрывало и утолил свой внезапно проснувшийся живой интерес. Помедлив, я всё же двинулся по направлению к этому углу.

— Подожди-ка, стой, — я повиновался. Мужчина подошёл сзади и вручил мне фиолетовый небольшой платок. На мой вопросительный взгляд тот пояснил: — Чтобы не задохнуться, когда стянешь покрывало, — готов поклясться, что в этот момент на его губах расцвела кровожадная улыбка. Знаете, как у сумасшедшего учёного, проводящего свой очередной безумный эксперимент, с жестоким интересом наблюдающего за жертвой, прикидывая, сколько тот ещё протянет, и насколько мучительной будет смерть несчастного подопытного. 

Нервно сглотнув, – такая перемена в поведении меня изрядно напрягала – я приложил платок к лицу и подошёл к углу, готовясь откинуть покрывало. Я медлил; страх сковал не только тело, но и сознание. Было не на шутку страшно.

— Да не медли ты, как девчонка прямо! Давай!

Переборов дрожь, я ухватился свободной рукой за край одеяла и, прикрыв глаза, откинул одеяло. Через пару секунд сквозь платок прорезалась отвратительная вонь, куда более худшая, чем та, что была, когда я очнулся. Почувствовав, что незнакомец положил мне руку на плечо, будто одновременно успокаивая и придавая уверенности, я, крепче прижав платок к лицу, открыл глаза. Мгновенно пожалев об этом.

На полу лежали два человеческих тела. Вернее, то, что ими раньше было. Скорее два разлагающихся трупа, но это слишком мягкие слова, чтобы описать то, что я тогда увидел. Кожа зеленовато-синего цвета – там, где она вообще была – больше напоминала изодранные лохмотья; на телах не было видно волос, зато можно было разглядеть закатившиеся глаза, где не было видно зрачков, только белки. Головы обоих были продырявлены неоднократно, засохшая на лицах и висках кровь была тёмно-багровой, почти чёрной. Щека одного из трупов была выгрызена, сквозь дырку были видны кое-где сколотые жёлтые, уже начинавшие гнить, зубы. Из открытого рта другого торчал наполовину оторванный и вывернутый язык. 

От открывшейся взгляду картины тошнотворный ком подкатил к горлу, и мне с трудом удалось подавить рвотный рефлекс. Не отдавая себе отчёт в том, что делаю, я развернулся и бросился к мужчине, как к своей единственной защите. Едва не расплакавшись, я уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, стараясь задушить рыдания. Аккуратные поглаживания по голове казались слишком нежными и трепетными, особенно для человека, который с дерзкой жестокостью почти заставил меня увидеть это. 

Вдруг до меня донёсся звук, похожий на скрип или скрежет. Прислушавшись, я понял, что кто-то действительно скрёбся в дверь. Догадка о том, кто бы это мог быть, была слишком очевидной, и от этого становилось ещё страшнее. Одно дело мёртвые зомби, а совсем другое – те, которые там, за дверью комнаты. 

Мужчина резко отпрянул, схватив меня за локоть, подвёл к окну и открыл его.

— Прыгай, — поймав мой ошеломлённый взгляд, он повторил: — Прыгай. Сейчас же. Высота второго этажа далеко не смертельна, — оглянувшись на дверь, незнакомец продолжил куда более спешно: — Зомби на этой территории осталось совсем немного, и, вероятнее всего, они все сейчас под дверью здесь. Как окажешься на улице, беги по той тропе так быстро, как только сможешь, — он указал на узкую дорожку, — через километра четыре, надеюсь, наткнёшься на людей, — судя по звукам, дверь стали толкать. — Ну же, прыгай! Быстрее!

На раздумья времени не было. Шумно вдохнув уже куда более чистый воздух с улицы, я забрался на подоконник и, переборов страх, спрыгнул. Приземление болью отозвалось в ногах, но в мыслях пульсировало лишь одно: нужно бежать.   
Однако попытка подняться не увенчалась успехом: перед глазами всё поплыло, раскачиваясь туда-сюда, а через несколько секунд я повалился на землю, как сквозь толщу воды слыша чей-то знакомый голос.

***

— Халлдор! Халлдор!

С трудом разлепляю глаза, чувствуя, как кто-то с энтузиазмом трясёт меня за плечо. Сфокусировав взгляд, понимаю, что это мой брат. Этот факт вызывает лёгкую тоску. Неужто я заскучал по мужчине из того сна?

— Вставай же! Мама завтрак приготовила, — с этими словами он выходит из моей комнаты, убедившись, что я окончательно проснулся. Прекрасный новый день. Будь ты проклят.

После такого впечатляющего и живого сна трудно поверить, что он – всего лишь короткометражка на ночь, проигрываемая сознанием, чтобы мне крепче спалось. До сих пор чуть подрагивают руки, когда вспоминаю обезображенные трупы и успокоения того мужчины. 

Тяжело прийти в себя, унять дрожь, напомнить, что это было не по-настоящему. Тяжело умываться, одеваться, понимая, что это лишь игра сознания. Тяжело отвечать на приветствие родителей за завтраком кивком головы и вялой выдавленной улыбкой. И главное при этом – ничем не выдать своё состояние. Ни чуть подрагивающей в моей руке ложкой, которой я умудрился зачерпнуть кашу только с третьего раза, ни бегающим взглядом, будто ищущим в столовой того незнакомца, спасшего мне жизнь. Всё в этой жизни кажется невероятно трудным и, едва закончив с завтраком, я выметаюсь из дома, с самым убедительным видом сообщая родителям, что мне нужно зайти за конспектом к Тино. На моё счастье они, кажется, поверили. Или, по крайней мере, сделали вид, что купились. В любом случае, результат положительный, и уже через несколько минут я бреду по улице, стараясь придумать себе занятие. Собственно, оное не заставляет себя долго ждать: на горизонте виднеется магазин со всякой рождественской ерундой, и я мгновенно вспоминаю, что в таких местах за несколько дней до Рождества можно зависнуть очень и очень надолго. Во-первых, порой там можно найти действительно интересные вещи; во-вторых, даже если ты пришёл за пачкой чипсов и соком, тебе придётся отстоять огромную очередь, состоявшую, кажется, из трети всех жителей города. 

Едва зайдя в магазин, я уловил ароматы, знакомые с детства: сладких карамельных конфет, что на праздниках горками засыпают в открытые вазочки; пряный – гвоздики и корицы, создающие даже в не самой дружной семье атмосферу уюта и умиротворения; цитрусовые – пикантность, будто клятва того, что всё, происходящее в кругу семьи в Рождество, останется в тайне. Людей было куда меньше, чем ожидалось – приятный сюрприз.

Побродив мимо прилавков, я, к своему большому сожалению, не нашёл ничего нового или просто достойного внимания. В этом году, кажется, свезли всё самое банальное, что только могли найти: ёлочки маленькие, свечки, украшения… кажется, я в свои шестнадцать уже начал стареть, потому что появилось желание со вздохом произнести «а раньше было лучше!» и осуждающе покачать головой. Впрочем, хотя бы главная цель была достигнута: в магазине я проторчал почти два часа, значит, родители уже должны были уехать на работу, а брат – зависнуть в сети или пойти будить Хенрика. И что он к нему вечно таскается, если считает неотёсанным придурком?..

На вопрос пожилой дамы, содержащей магазин, не приглянулось ли мне что, я вежливо ответил, что в этот раз пришёл только посмотреть, но завтра обязательно себе что-нибудь куплю. Ложь, конечно, но едва ли старушка вообще вспомнит обо мне на следующий день. Что же, тем лучше.   
Уже собравшись уходить, я направился к двери, но, судя по всему, сама Судьба хотела добить меня в этот день. Дверью. По лбу. Жестокая сука.

Свалившись на пол, я очень эффектно привлёк к себе внимание всех стоящих рядом посетителей магазина. Тут же забеспокоилась и хозяйка, с несвойственной людям её возраста скоростью подлетая ко мне и интересуясь, всё ли в порядке.

— Я в норме, спасибо, — ощутимая боль в пятой точке говорила об обратном, но расстраивать или нервировать старушку не было никакого желания.

Захотелось только взглянуть в глаза человеку, столь бесцеремонно познакомившего мой лоб с дверью, и я, подняв взгляд, воззрился на него. И тут же замер, не в силах пошевелиться. В голове будто произошла маленькая такая революция, перевернувшая всё с ног на голову. Опять пронзительный взгляд зелёных глаз, опять золотистые пряди, спадающие на лоб, опять протянутая ко мне рука, опять… хотя нет, в остальном совпадений нет. Но тот факт, что передо мной был человек из того сна, взбудоражил сознание, и я с готовностью принял помощь, легко поднимаясь на ноги.

— Ты в норме? Точно? — чёрта с два, опять дежа вю! Вселенная, что ты за козни строишь против меня? Чем я это заслужил-то, а?  
Однако в ответ я лишь киваю, а уголки губ дёргаются в непроизвольной улыбке. Я так быстро, так легко тебя нашёл, мой прекрасный незнакомец! И даже не надейся – ни за что не отпущу.

Извинившись за свою неосторожность, мужчина проследовал к одному из ближайших стеллажей, а интерес посетителей ко мне почти моментально сошёл на нет, даже хозяйка магазина, иногда чересчур заботливая и внимательная к окружающим, быстро вернулась к работе. Бросив ещё один взгляд на незнакомца, я вышел из магазина, стараясь выпутаться из нитей связавших меня противоречивых мыслей и чувств.

Что делать? Остаться здесь и ждать, пока он выйдет? Ну да, а я-то гениальный детектив и следопыт, и плюс мастер маскировки. Нет, это в любом случае вызовет подозрения. Пойти домой и зависать в сети, как брат, или заниматься какой-нибудь другой ерундой? Опять нет, это безделье может окончательно выбить меня из колеи.

Хотелось всего и сразу: уйти домой и дождаться незнакомца, а потом проследовать за ним, теряясь среди улочек, частых зданий и, если повезёт, прохожих; промолчать, ничем не выдавая свою в нём заинтересованность, и подойти, хотя бы попытаться познакомиться и завязать разговор; забыть о нём, как о глупом сне и случайном совпадении, и хранить память, беречь каждую мысль об этом человеке, каждый захваченный сознанием момент сна, каждую черту его лица. Эта дилемма, разделившая сердце напополам, оторвала меня на какое-то время от реальности, забирая к себе, в глубины души и мыслей.

Когда же она отпустила меня из своих ласковых объятий и вернула к действительности, я заметил на другой стороне улицы силуэт, который я не мог точно разглядеть, но длинный развевающийся шарф в полоску и кремовый плащ выдавали моего милого незнакомца с головой, хотя тот, скорее всего, и не думал прятаться. План созрел моментально, и он был прост, как валенок – я решил просто наблюдать за мужчиной со своей стороны улицы, идя прямо параллельно и усиленно делая вид, что меня интересует только дорога домой. 

Минут через десять ходьбы в голову закрались подозрения. Мы шли прямо вниз по улице, направляясь каждый к своему дому. И ведь странно, согласитесь, что наши пути были, по сути, одинаковы, будто мы… чёрт! Да ну, правда, что ли? Это он? Тот сосед, за которым я вчера наблюдал? Но ведь я толком и не видел его, как моё сознание могло столь точно воспроизвести образ во сне? Догадки и мысли роились в голове, как пчёлы в улье, мешая здраво соображать. Но ведь ничего толкового я придумать не мог: раньше я с этим мужчиной не пересекался, вчера, кажется, вообще впервые обратил внимание на соседний дом. Да как так вообще?..

Последние подозрения рассеялись, когда я подошёл к своему дому и бросил взгляд на другую сторону улицы. Сомнений не осталось – он, человек из сна, был тем самым соседом с причудами, любящим порисовать на запотевшем стекле. Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, я попытался успокоиться, открывая дверь и заходя в прихожую. Родителей, по обыкновению, дома ещё не было, а присутствие брата или отсутствие оного ничего особо не меняло. Поднявшись наверх, в свою комнату, я стал делать то, что не хотел больше всего – ничего. Просто улёгся на кровать, растянувшись на ней, и попытался осмыслить то, что со мной произошло за эти сутки, да и как вообще могло произойти. Мысли были одна бредовее другой – давняя встреча в детстве, которая каким-то образом отложилась в закоулках памяти, инопланетяне, гипноз… куда проще было поверить в обычное совпадение. Я просто смирился, принял как должное то, что подобные вещи случаются. На душе стало куда легче, чем было немногим ранее. Не гора с плеч, конечно, но тоже вполне неплохо.

***

Единственная мысль, отчаянно бьющаяся в голове – бежать. Следовать по указанному пути, не сворачивая и не оглядываясь. Чувствовать, как колет в боку от непривычно долгого и быстрого бега, как начинают ныть мышцы, то и дело желающие подвести их законного хозяина. Не раз едва не падаю – подгибаются ноги. Тело умоляет сделать хоть короткую передышку, глоток воздуха, каплю воды, но я немилосердно отвергаю просьбы, близкие к мольбам, лишь ускоряя темп. Никто меня не преследует, в этом я уверен на все двести – зомби просто не в состоянии осилить такое расстояние. Но одно только воспоминание о тех изуродованных трупах подгоняет не хуже хлыста. Возможность наткнуться на им подобных полумертвецов пугает – я безоружен и не смогу им противостоять. Я в безопасности до тех пор, пока выдерживаю относительно быстрый темп бега, но, когда силы окончательно оставят меня, не давая надежды на спасение, а мышцы сдавит настолько болезненным спазмом, что я буду не в состоянии пошевелиться, может произойти всё что угодно. И от этого становится по-настоящему страшно.

Помотав головой, я отгоняю подобные мысли, сосредотачиваясь на главном. Отвлекаться сейчас будет подобно самоубийству – надо держать ухо востро. Стараясь не уходить с головой в свои мысли, я начинаю вглядываться в то, что меня окружало: само место было похоже на рощу, а вокруг тропинки росли частые деревья, внушавшие мне трепет и даже некоторый ужас, и далеко не своей массивностью. В какой-то момент кора, покрывающая старые дубы, начинает мне казаться сморщившейся кожей, обернувшейся вокруг лица старика. Сначала он улыбался, но вскоре эта улыбка начала перерастать в хищный оскал по мере того, как я начинал сбавлять скорость, позволяя телу немного отдохнуть. Кажется, с его зубов начали капать слюни, а сам он с аппетитом облизывался, ожидая того момента, когда я окончательно остановлюсь, отдавая себя в его полную власть. 

Отворачиваюсь от правой стороны, где росли в основном дубы, совсем по-детски надеясь, что благодаря этому старик потеряет меня из виду. Откровенное самовнушение немного успокаивает, бежать становится чуть легче, но ровно до тех пор, пока я не перевожу взгляд, до этого устремлённый на дорогу, на другую сторону. Клёны, растущие там, не имеют лица; они раскинули ветки, расправили листья, как пальцы, и теперь стараются жадно нащупать свою добычу. Их лапищи, поднятые высоко вверх, будто готовы обрушить на меня свою мощь, схватить и зажать ветвями, как тисками, а потом утащить к себе и устроить пир. 

От подобных мыслей хочется сжаться в комочек, надеясь стать незаметным для этих чудовищ, лишь одна мысль, всё ещё пульсом отдающаяся в висках напоминает, что главное – бежать. Тогда никто в этом проклятом богомерзком мире не сможет меня поймать. И это придаёт сил ослабшему телу, поддерживая его, и вместе с этим дарит надежду, питая дух, отгоняя страх.

Я сосредоточился исключительно на дороге, не смотря по сторонам, и это действительно помогло. Но вскоре в голову закралось подозрение – четыре километра уже давно преодолены, а людей я так и не встретил, а мысль о том, что дорога была какой-то уж чересчур длинной, пришла слишком поздно. Внезапно передо мной, метрах в десяти, всё начало моментально рассеиваться, будто на новую картину вылили растворитель. Впереди возникла пустота, причём самая настоящая, как простой белый лист бумаги без единого пятнышка. Я хотел было затормозить, но не получилось, и меня, продолжившего двигаться по инерции, засосала эта пустота, полностью растворяя в себе.

В следующее же мгновение я почувствовал слабый порыв ветра и всё же решил открыть глаза. То, что представилось моему взору, походило на бред куда больше, чем всё ранее увиденное, потому что кардинально от него отличалось.

Пляж, вот где я оказался. Да, самый настоящий пляж, с песочком, ракушками на берегу и неотъемлемым его атрибутом – морем. Протерев глаза, я с недоверием приоткрыл их, не веря в то, что подобное могло произойти. Мало было зомби и деревьев-монстров, так теперь ещё и съёмки сериала «Таинственный портал» сюда перенесли! Нет, в самом деле, было абсолютно непонятно, как это получилось, однако факт оставался фактом. И не сказать, что место, в которое я попал, меня не устраивало.

Однако всё казалось таким спокойным, умиротворённым, совершенно не соответствующим этому миру. Море, такое невозмутимое, холодного ярко-синего цвета, будто сдержано усмехалось, колеблемое слабыми волнами, над нами, людьми, бегающими от зомби и отчаянно хватающимися за своё существование. Оно завораживало своей безмятежностью, которой мне так не хватало всё это время; хотелось смиренно отдаться ему, научиться этой выдержке, этому хладнокровию.

Тяжёлая рука, которая легла на моё плечо, заставила меня вздрогнуть всем телом. Обволакивающий низкий голос, прозвучавший из-за спины, возвращал некоторое спокойствие, однако разобрать, что он произносил, было невозможно. Собравшись с силами, я всё же оглянулся, но увидел перед собой лишь чёрную, будто приобретшую какие-то очертания, пустоту.

***

Проснувшись, я не спешил открывать глаза, испытывая терпение брата (а это, несомненно, был он, родители никогда не поднимались в наши спальни без крайней на то необходимости). Это можно было считать небольшой местью за то, что он в очередной раз оборвал мой сон на самом интересном месте. Примерно через минуту действия Андресса стали уже грубее, он неприятно сильно сжал моё плечо, и я, не желая больше это терпеть, открыл глаза, садясь на кровати.

— Ужин готов, — лаконично сказал тот, удаляясь из комнаты.

— Ужин готов, — вторил я ему, всё ещё находясь в состоянии некой прострации. Мысли о сне не давали покоя.

Выходя на люди, не забывай надеть одну из своих многочисленных масок, скрывающих твою истинную личину. В противном случае есть шанс быть пойманным на откровении, а это явно не то, что тебе нужно.

 

Родители в этот раз смотрели на меня более пристально, и это было вполне оправданно – я давно не заявлялся к столу растрёпанный и заспанный. Впрочем, вскоре они перестали обращать на нас с Андрессом внимание, увлечённые своими разговорами о работе, что мне было только на руку, да и брату, кажется, тоже. Он в последнее время стал более рассеянным, отказался от своей привычки всё свободное время проводить в четырёх стенах, чаще отпрашивался у родителей по вечерам на прогулку. Они всё дивились переменам в его поведении, я же видел единственную и весьма очевидную причину таких разительных изменений, и имя ей Хенрик Хансен. Даже не особо вникая в подробности личной жизни старшего брата, я не раз видел его в школе с этим старшеклассником, так что выводы напрашивались сами собой, учитывая то, что до этого Андресс вообще никого близко к себе не подпускал. Однако мне его дружба казалась какой-то приземлённой, слишком обыденной; собственная привязанность к мужчине из сна, который оказался по совместительству нашим соседом, нравилась куда больше. Она ассоциировалась с возвышенными чувствами, как у Творца к своей Музе. Здесь было несколько иное, конечно – я не Творец, а незнакомца едва ли можно было назвать моей Музей – и, тем не менее, сути это не меняло.

Отужинав, я поблагодарил родителей, после чего заранее пожелал им и брату спокойной ночи, а губы сами по себе растянулись в улыбке. Она была вызвана предвкушением очередного погружения в этот сумасшедший мир моих сновидений и встречи с мужчиной. Такой же долгожданной, такой же эфемерной.

Как назло, я с час ворочался на кровати, пытаясь заснуть. Сон долго не шёл, будто издеваясь надо мной, оттягивая нечто совершенно новое и неизведанное, а оттого ещё более желанное и ожидаемое. Поворочавшись на кровати, я всё же встал с неё, подходя к окну и надеясь увидеть в соседнем доме того самого человека. Как тщательно я ни приглядывался, а заметить его не удалось: на улице было темно, фонари стояли достаточно далеко, а свет в окне был выключен. Разочарованно вздохнув, я вновь улёгся на кровать, надеясь на то, что усталость вскоре возьмёт верх и, аккуратно проведя маленькой ладошкой по моей голове, отправит в мир сновидений.

***

Когда морской ветер вновь стал ощутим на коже, я открыл глаза. Тот же пляж, что и в прошлый раз, но сейчас здесь явно что-то изменилось. Изменилась атмосфера – всё такая же спокойная, но не тянущая, как в замедленной съёмке, а более живая и ярка. Стойко ощущалось чьё-то присутствие, но не было никакого напряжения; за моей спиной точно кто-то был, и мне хотелось верить, что это тот самый мужчина. Зажмурившись, я принялся ожидать дальнейших действий, надеясь на то, что госпожа Удача не изменит мне в этот раз, а Фортуна не повернётся своей филейной частью.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал… некрасиво началось наше знакомство. Мы даже не представились друг другу, — бархатистый голос, доносящийся из-за спины, нельзя было перепутать ни с одним другим, и он же рассеял мои сомнения по поводу личности присутствующего, — не будем же мы, как последние невежды, оставлять это без изменений? — он почти что ласково провёл рукой по моему плечу, ненавязчиво прося развернуться, что я и сделал. То, как он успел выбраться из того здания живым и невредимым, оставалось для меня загадкой, однако портить момент излишними расспросами не хотелось. — Меня зовут Виллем. Виллем Холл, — он отступил на полшага, кланяясь. Это несколько наигранное действие заставило меня непроизвольно улыбнуться. Ответив мне лукавой улыбкой, он продолжил: — А кто же ты, прелестное создание с далёкого севера?

— Халлдор, — запнувшись, сам от себя этого не ожидая, я поспешил добавить: — можно просто – Халлдор.

— Хорошо, просто Халлдор, — усмехнувшись, произносит Холл, всё ещё легко сжимая моё плечо. Я разрывался между двумя желаниями: скинуть его руку, демонстрируя, что нарушения личного пространства терпеть не намерен, и просто поддаться мужчине, с робкой покорностью ожидая его дальнейших действий. Быстро прикинув оба варианта, я решил остановиться на втором. — А теперь скажи мне, пожалуйста, как ты сюда попал?

Этот вопрос словно выбивает оставшийся воздух из лёгких, а землю – из-под ног. Совершенно не понимая, что к чему, лишь глупо по-девчачьи хлопаю глазами, тем самым требуя разъяснений. Поняв мой намёк, Холл с наигранным вздохом поясняет:

— На эту площадку сознания, конечно же. Ты что, не замечал, что почти полностью контролируешь свой сон и ощущаешь то, что происходит здесь, будто наяву? — поражённо взглянув на него, я кивнул, медленно начиная улавливать то, к чему он клонит. — Здесь у тебя, считай, вторая жизнь, только несколько… ирреальная. Я, честно, до этого думал, что так управлять сном можно только намеренно, но ты, кажется, это делаешь непроизвольно. Мне даже интересно стало, как так у тебя выходит, — мужчина задумчиво водит пальцем по моей щеке, обводя линию скул. Его кожаная перчатка делает прикосновения несколько более грубыми, но при этом не менее осторожными.

— Я не знаю, правда. Оно как-то само получается, наверное, — пожав плечами в подтверждение своих слов, я вновь взглянул на Виллема с интересом, который радужка глаз была неспособна скрыть. Всё же мой сосед и он были невероятно схожи, и в один момент я поймал себя на мысли, что это в действительности один и тот же человек. Странное дело: я ведь того мужчину и не знаю совершенно, только видел пару раз, а в моём сне он обладает весьма неоднозначным и многогранным характером. Интересная игра сознания, надо сказать…

— Тебе пора, — с долей, как мне показалось, некоторого сожаления, произнёс Холл.

— Что, уже?! — мысленно выругав себя за несдержанность, я переспросил: — Почему так быстро? Прошлые два раза я был здесь куда больше.

— Странно, что в этот раз ты не почувствовал, как прошло время. А ведь ты и на завтрак уже опоздал, по-моему.

— Чёрт, ладно… а ведь следующей ночью я вновь сюда попаду, правда? — мысль о том, что я могу не вернуться в этот мир, отчего-то отдавалась непонятным волнением в сердце.

— Сомневаюсь. Да и, знаешь… порой реальность всё же лучше сна, поверь.

— Что… что ты имеешь в виду?! — окончательно сбитый с толку, я почти прокричал вопрос, отчаянно хватаясь за руку Виллема, который начинал постепенно растворяться в темноте.

— Попробуй хоть раз в своей жизни проявить инициативу. Может быть, ты убедишься в том, что она не всегда наказуема, — последние слова были произнесены почти шёпотом, звуки стали приглушёнными, а картинка, стремительно потеряв чёткость, словно закрыла мои глаза тёмным куском шелковистой ткани – больше ничего было не разглядеть. Очередной сон подошёл к своему логическому и, по сложившейся традиции, неоднозначному и какому-то печальному концу.

***

Я просыпаюсь, резко садясь на кровати и оглядывая комнату, словно надеясь найти в ней что-то новое, способное натолкнуть на подсказку. Сильный ветер пробирается в помещение через открытое окно, занавески неистово развиваются, болтаются, как полиэтиленовые пакеты для мусора, бьются в конвульсиях. Холод змеёй обвивается вокруг моего тела, пробираясь под одеяло, вызывая естественную и весьма сильную дрожь. Быстро закутавшись в плед, лежавший на стуле у кровати, подхожу к окну и захлопываю его, преграждая по-зимнему холодному воздуху дорогу в дом. На улице картина невесёлая, несмотря на то, что сегодня большой праздник: погода пасмурная, небо затянуто облаками цвета мокрого асфальта, под цвет снега, лежащего на земле. В такой обстановке все эти уличные гирлянды и по-праздничному украшенные дома смотрятся поистине нелепо.

Вздохнув, всё же отхожу от окна, при этом кутаясь в плед: холод по-прежнему ощущался довольно сильно, хотя ветер больше не проникал в помещение. Добравшись до кровати, я рухнул туда с твёрдым намерением поспать ещё, наплевав на совет Холла и на то, что родители наверняка сердятся на меня: пропускать завтраки в семье всё-таки не принято, считается за дурной тон и полное неуважение к близким родственникам. И, наверное, никогда до этого мне не было всё настолько безразлично, как сейчас. Всё за исключением одной маленькой детали по имени Виллем.

Когда меня уже начало потихоньку клонить в сон, я услышал с первого этажа чей-то голос. Он точно не принадлежал ни моим родителям, ни брату. Догадаться о том, кто был этим весьма ранним гостем, было сродни тому чтобы сложить два и два.

— Хансен, — прошипев фамилию нелюбимого парня, которого случайным южным ветром занесло в наши края, я поднялся с кровати и приступил к поиску приличной одежды: нужно было убираться из дома, причём побыстрее. Смотреть на то, как этот неотёсанный датчанин лезет к моему брату, не хотелось от слова «очень». Их дело, конечно, хоть я и не одобрял потенциального дружка Андресса, но в нашем доме – это слишком. По крайней мере, это никак не способствовало появлению хотя бы подобия праздничного настроения. Поэтому, натянув на себя футболку с джинсами, утеплившись носками и толстовкой, пару лет назад привезённой из Англии, я вознамерился тихонько проскользнуть мимо гостиной и, не привлекая лишнего внимания, выбраться на улицу. В конце концов, можно будет потом сказать, что выходил подышать воздухом. Или в гости к Тино. Там уж посмотрю, насколько эта прогулочка затянется.

Впрочем, мой план провалился ещё на пункте про незаметное исчезновение из дома. Ступеньки деревянной лестницы предательски заскрипели, как бы осторожно я ни пытался шагать. Тут же послышалась какая-то возня в гостиной, после чего появился Хенрик со своей фирменной улыбкой в стиле «я-дебил-и-не-лечусь», как нередко называл это типичное для парня проявление положительных эмоций мой брат. Отчасти я готов был с этим согласиться.

— Доброе утро, — пробубнил я, надеясь на то, что датчанин меня услышит, и изобразил приветственную улыбку, после чего поспешил спуститься на первый этаж под аккомпанемент немилосердного скрипения ступеней лестницы. Они там что, хоровое пение в честь праздника затеяли?

На моё не слишком бодрое приветствие Хансен просто кивнул головой, поздравляя с наступающим рождеством и обещая заявиться на сегодняшний ужин к нашей семье, после чего, не дожидаясь ответа, вновь ушёл в комнату, прикрывая за собой дверь и тем самым спасая себя от моего испепеляющего взгляда. Да как ему наглости хватает к моему брату приставать прямо в нашем доме, приходя ни свет, ни заря – одиннадцать утра только! – и ещё на семейный праздник приходить! В тот момент я только укрепился в своём негативном отношении к Хенрику, позволив себе поднять руки вверх, будто спрашивая небеса, за что мне и моему брату такой «подарок». Однако, поняв, что надо валить, пока датчанин не захотел и меня к их компании привлечь, я в несколько быстрых шагов вышел из дома, закрывая дверь на ключ.

Холодный воздух кое-как привёл меня в чувства, отвлёк от мыслей об Андрессе и его дурном вкусе, повернув их в совершенно другое русло: стоило поразмыслить по поводу слов Холла в моём последнем сне. Не слишком понятно было, к чему он говорил про реальность, да и… стоп.   
...«Порой реальность лучше сна»  
«Попробуй хоть раз проявить инициативу»...  
Интересно, с какой долей вероятности это могли быть реальные советы реального Виллема? Вот именно того, который живёт в доме напротив? Проверять было боязно, учитывая то, в какую неловкую ситуацию я мог себя поставить, но… думаю, каждому знаком момент, когда любопытство становится куда сильнее и важнее всех этих «если» и «но», не так ли ?Я подобное испытывал, признаюсь, нечасто. Но этот мужчина смог расшевелить во мне это детское чувство, сам того не подозревая и не желая.

Сжав руку в кулак, помогая себе сконцентрироваться на мыслях о происходящем, я набирался смелости. Нужна недюжинная решимость, чтобы заявиться в дом к незнакомцу и сказать: «Здравствуйте, я Халлдор, а вы – Виллем. Вы мне снились. Давайте проведём это Рождество вместе!» Утрирую, конечно, но мой замысел действительно был таков: постучаться к нему в дверь, представиться и попытаться как-то завязать разговор. Надежды на то, что нам снились одинаковые сны, естественно, не было, поэтому приходилось рассчитывать на собственное природное обаяние и благосклонность судьбы.

Бросив взгляд на соседский дом, я будто спросил, можно ли мне к нему приближаться; на месте ли Холл; хорошая ли у меня причёска? На все этим вопросы ярко-оранжевое двухэтажное здание с чёрной крышей отвечало молчаливо, но доходчиво, разрешая подойти к себе и, быть может, даже постучаться в дверь. Получив это согласие, понятное лишь нам, я перебежал узкую дорогу, по которой почти никогда не проезжали машины, отделявшую одну сторону улицы от другой. Итак, хорошо. Треть миссии уже выполнена. Теперь куда более волнительная задача – постучаться в дверь. Нет, конечно, ничего зазорного или странного в том, чтобы заглянуть к своему соседу – соль попросить или чаёк попить. Но только не в моём случае: о существовании этого самого соседа я узнал несколько дней назад. Он же о моём вообще вряд ли подозревал.

Сердце забилось чаще, когда я занёс руку над дверью, желая разрушить появившуюся тишину, весьма странную для такого праздничного дня. Адреналин, я чувствовал, как он слился с моей кровью в единое целое! Давай, соберись! Сейчас или никогда! Сейчас или… никогда.  
Отшатнувшись от двери, я отступил на пару шагов; рука повисла безвольной плетью, будто утратившая свою способность функционировать. Нет, я не мог, почти что физически не мог этого сделать. Слишком опрометчиво, слишком неопределённо. Во мне никогда не было той искры, что движет импульсивными и решительными людьми. И с чего бы ей, собственно, появляться сейчас?

Собственное бессилие раздражало. Конечно, стой дальше, пялься на дом, жди, мать его, чуда! Счастье сваливается с небес! Настоящая любовь существует! Тролли живут в горах Норвегии! Давай же, ещё больше бреда! Злоба, искренняя злоба на самого себя за бездействие, нерешительность, вечное желание плыть по течению, полагаясь на фортуну. У нас это, в принципе, семейное. Просто кому-то везёт больше, а кто-то я. 

Сомнения терзали душу; мысли жадно вгрызались в сознание, разрывая его. Закрыв лицо руками, я про себя посчитал до десяти, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоиться и прийти к здравому решению, хотя это не казалось возможным: альтернатива меня абсолютно не устраивала. Было желание сорваться, побежать домой, наплевав на присутствие там Хенрика, закрыться ото всех, но его упорно перебивала бившаяся где-то на уровне висков фраза-напутствие «попробуй хоть раз в жизни проявить инициативу». Именно она удерживала меня на месте, заставляла всё взвесить и обдумать ещё раз. Она помогала мне сохранить остатки здравого смысла и рассудительности.

Наплевав в итоге на всё, я решил пойти на компромисс с самим собой: останусь здесь, но и навязываться не буду. Если Виллем выйдет из дома до того, как меня увидят здесь родители или, того хуже, брат с его дружком, значит постараюсь с ним как-нибудь объясниться. Если нет… подтвердится моя гипотеза о том, что рождественские чудеса – сказки для малолетних детей и не по возрасту наивных взрослых.

Не придумав ничего лучше, я опустился на ступеньку – небольшой бетонный квадрат у самого порога дома, покрытый льдом и ещё не успевшим растаять снегом. Жгучий холод пощекотал бёдра, заставив зябко поёжиться и сильнее укутаться в просторную толстовку.   
Чтобы не дать себе заскучать и заодно не слишком волноваться, я принялся оглядывать всё, что было в поле зрения. Дома со столь небольшой высоты смотрелись совершенно по-иному; я чувствовал себя пятилетним ребёнком, глядя на них. Впервые за, кажется, всё это время, по дороге проехала небольшая легковушка. Удивительно, насколько значимыми стали какие-то, казалось бы, мелочные детали, стоило на них хоть раз заострить внимание. Будто сама жизнь открывалась в новом свете, и мне хотелось бы верить, что это доброе предзнаменование…

— А с каких пор, интересно знать, у моего порога околачиваются сомнительного вида личности, мм?

В сказанное я вник не сразу, но вот голос заставил вздрогнуть всем телом: это был он, и никаких сомнений быть не могло. Я понял, я узнал, я дождался, я получил. Одна мысль судорожно перебивала другую, но одно было понятно – нужно было хоть ради приличия подняться и сказать… что-нибудь. Так я и сделал: оттолкнувшись от ступеньки одной рукой, махом встал на ноги, но природная неловкость испортила весьма эффектный момент, и я едва было, не удержав равновесия, не грохнулся назад, однако сосед, до странного быстро среагировавший на это, схватил меня обоими руками за плечи, помогая всё-таки принять вертикальное положение. Не теряя времени на то, чтобы корить себя за собственную неаккуратность, я развернулся лицом к мужчине.

Пленительное волнение накрыло меня с головой. Его образ, тот, что я унёс из своих снов, полностью совпадал с реальным, разве что одежда здесь у него была другая. Невольно залюбовавшись соседом, я застыл в молчании, хоть и собирался объясниться. Пара щелчков пальцами перед самым моим носом вполне действенно вывели меня из некоего транса. Встрепенувшись, я принялся судорожно подбирать слова, которые сейчас упорно не хотели идти в голову.

— Ты сказать что-то хочешь? Или от волнения язык к нёбу прилип, бедняжка? — несмотря на недоброжелательность сказанного, тон был ровным, перебиваемым только едва заметным акцентом, практически стёртым за, видимо, долгое проживание в языковой среде. Взглянув в глаза мужчины, я не увидел в них ничего, кроме любопытства и ещё чего-то, похожего на доброжелательность. Это придало мне уверенности, которой так недоставало всё это время.

— Понимаете… — аккуратно начал, старательно подбирая слова. — Вы… у вас есть планы на этот вечер? — я выпалил мгновенно, представляя, как это могло прозвучать для чужого человека, и потупил взгляд, ища укрытия от зрительного контакта. Нервно сложив трясущиеся пальцы в замок, я с трепетом стал ждать ответа.

— А у тебя есть предложение? — слегка насмешливый, но по-прежнему заинтересованный и снисходительный тон. Сам вопрос заставил меня лишь сильнее стиснуть пальцы до едва слышного хруста костей. Нет, предложений не было. Была лишь глупая надежда на то, что нам с тобой, Виллем Холл, снились одинаковые сны. 

Попытка отвернуться была твёрдо пресечена прикосновением чужих пальцев к подбородку; я онемел от удивления и неожиданности, потерял контроль над своим телом, безвольной куклой отдаваясь во власть манипулятора. Тот осторожно, но при этом настойчиво заставил меня смотреть ему в глаза, не смея отводить взгляд.

— Имей в виду: если оно есть, то все мои планы идут к чертям, — произнёс мужчина, лукаво улыбаясь и легко водя большим пальцем по моей щеке.

Немой восторг охватил меня, а на губах непроизвольно расцвела глупая улыбка. Увидев то, что такая же тронула лицо соседа, до этого практически не выражавшего никаких эмоций, я, приосанившись, недрогнувшим голосом сказал:

— Ты можешь прийти сегодня ко мне и моей семье на рождественский ужин, — выдержав секундную паузу, я добавил: — Если, конечно, хочешь, Виллем.

Кивок головой – простой и лаконичный ответ – стал лучшим подтверждением моих догадок и оправданием надежд.

— Жди меня сегодня к семи, — произнёс он, отходя от меня назад к дому, при этом не разрывая установившийся зрительный контакт. Улыбка, до сих пор игравшая на его губах, грела душу. Даже не верилось в то, что это всё по-настоящему. Кажется, реальность и вправду порой бывает лучше сахарных иллюзий счастья.

— Конечно, — подумав с пару секунд, я проговорил: — И да, если ты ещё не в курсе – я живу в соседнем доме.

Добрая ухмылка, который меня одарил Холл, объясняла всё куда лучше слов.

***

Те, кто верит в реальность сказок – либо дураки, либо душевнобольные. Так или иначе, это самые счастливые люди на свете.  
Мечты сбываются несмотря ни на что; чудеса случаются назло всем сомнениям. И чем сильнее назло, тем чудеснее они оказываются.


End file.
